Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus capable of once storing and then printing a print job, and more particularly to a control for reducing rendering processing time during execution of printing of the print job.
Description of the Related Art
As network environments become prevalent in recent years, it is becoming a common practice for a plurality of users to share a plurality of image forming apparatuses. As a result, demand for “hold printing” has been on the increase. “Hold printing” refers to performing user authentication on an image forming apparatus before executing printing so that a highly confidential print product can be output without being seen from other users.
Japanese Patent No. 4033857 discusses a technique for temporarily storing a print job transmitted from a host computer in an image forming apparatus having a server function, and executing printing of the stored print job by performing user authentication on the image forming apparatus.
According to the technique discussed in Japanese Patent No. 4033857, a series of print processes including rendering processing is started when a print instruction is accepted from a user after user authentication. This needs print waiting time from the print instruction to output of the print product. In view of usability, the print waiting time is desirably reduced.